EasyPeasy
by Kkarrie
Summary: There was one thing that McKay knew, Beckett would patch him up easy-peasy.


AN: I renamed the story because this first chapter inspired me to write a whole set of stories based around the phrase "I Don't" If you have any ideas for phrases to use please send them to me. Enjoy!

"I don't think I can" Carson whispered from where he was slumped again the cave wall. Outside the rain was hitting the ground in sheets. The wind was whipping through the trees and Carson Beckett was stuck in this damn cave with Rodney McKay. McKay was standing above Carson.

"Carson get up! We have to go back into the cave." McKay shouted trying to be heard over the storm. "We'll get soaked out here"

"My head hurts" Carson mumbled trying to stay awake. He lifted a hand to his head and pulled it away not surprised to see blood on it.

"The rock hit your head, c'mon we have to move to the back of the cave until Sheppard gets here" Rodney's voice was slowly becoming full of panic. He had never seen his friend like this before. Carson was always the one who was there to patch everyone up. Carson lifted his head to look at Rodney. McKay noticed his eyes weren't really focusing on anything and he was still bleeding pretty heavily. "Fine" McKay said trying to mask the fear in his voice. He grabbed Carson under his arms and started pulling him to the back of the cave. "If you think I'm not gonna make you pay for my chiropractor bill to get my back fixed after pulling your fat ass back here you are sorely mistaken." He grumbled heaving Carson the last little bit and propping him up against a rock. He grabbed the small first aid kit from Carson's medical kit and pulled out all the bandages. "I am not a medical doctor" he complained aloud as he tried to put the bandages on the gash across Carson's forehead. Carson smiled as he heard this. "Oh you think it's funny do you?" Rodney griped. "Well maybe next time I should be the one pushing you out of the way of the rocks that are falling. Then you can patch my head up."

"Thank ye Rodney" Carson said his speech slurring a little. McKay gave the Scotsman a worried smile.

"You can thank me later after Dr. Cole patches you up" Rodney said lifting Carson's head a little to put the empty medical bag behind it.

"Easy-Peasy" Carson mumbled as Rodney slowly put his head back.

"That's right easy-peasy" Rodney said almost affectionately. Carson's eyelids drooped and he relaxed a little. He wasn't so cold now and was very tired…… maybe he could sleep a little. *slap* Rodney's hand made contact with Beckett's cheek

"Bloody Hell! What was that for?" Carson said stunned and now awake.

"If you fall asleep you'll die" Rodney said rubbing his hand a little.

"If you keep talking I won't be able to fall asleep" Carson said his head throbbing and he struggled to stay awake as his eyelids drooped again. Rodney launched into a line of techno babble that would have even made Zalenka ready to nod off into dream land. "RODNEY! Shut it!" Carson interrupted.

"…which is how a stargate keeps it's wormhole open and stable…." Rodney stopped mid-sentence "What?" he snapped irked at being stopped.

"That'll put anybody to sleep. The goal is to keep me focused." Carson said groaning as his head continued to throb. "Why don't you talk about something I care about?" Rodney sighed and slumped down next to Beckett.

"You know I'm not good at this."

"Try" Carson said. Rodney looked over at his friend. Every time Beckett went off world and was put in danger Rodney freaked out. Usually Rodney was also in danger and this didn't help anything, but Beckett had been kidnapped by Michael only a month or so before and it had scared Rodney more than he would like to admit.

"You know, you've always been a good friend to me" Rodney said. Carson's head slumped against Rodney's shoulder but Rodney was too tired and cold to care he just kept talking. "Every time I've been hurt you've been there to patch me up."

"Easy-Peasy" Carson murmured again.

"Right, and you've never let me down. I've been an awful friend. Do you realize I have never said thank you. I never asked if you wanted some of the blue jello. I was mean to Cadman even though she liked you… a lot" Rodney looked at Carson. He wasn't asleep but he was just sitting there staring at the wall. "If you die I'll never forgive myself" he said his voice choking up a little. He stopped talking the constant roar of the storm and Beckett's silence were getting to him, he let his head lean against Beckett and then there was nothing………….Suddenly a bright light shone through the cave.

"McKay!?!" Sheppard's voice called over the noise of the rain. McKay jerked awake.

"Back here!" He yelled trying to stand up but couldn't because of Beckett's weight on his shoulder. "Carson's hurt we need to get him back as soon as possible" he shouted. Sheppard, Teyla and Ronan came running to the back of the cave. They were soaked to the skin and it didn't look like the storm was easing up outside. Sheppard stooped down by the two men.

"Rodney" he said gently "We need to carry him" Rodney looked over and noticed his arms were around the medical doctor. He reluctantly let go and Ronan pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon" Ronan said "We aren't that far from the gate." He picked Beckett up from the floor of the cave.

Beckett awoke to find himself in the infirmary. Rodney was sprawled across Beckett's legs asleep in a chair next to the bed.

"Thank ye Rodney" he murmured trying not to wake the scientist.

"Easy-peasy" Rodney murmured back not stirring from his prone position. Carson smiled and fell back asleep safe and sound.


End file.
